


(Des) Harmonia

by jiyunosakura



Series: Série "A Marca da Borboleta" [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Marca da Borboleta, Adam Couffaine, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Agraine, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Emma Agreste - Freeform, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Futuro-quase-próximo-namorados, New Year's Kiss, Snow, Snowboarding, Spin-Off, chlogami
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyunosakura/pseuds/jiyunosakura
Summary: Spin-off da long-fic “A Marca da Borboleta”.Antes de criarem e manterem o status confuso de “futuro-quase-próximo namorados”, Emma e Adam se contentavam com o título de “amigos de infância”. Passando a maioria do tempo que tinham juntos, eles estavam alheios à atração que os conectava e o fato de que a intimidade que partilhavam poderia significar algo mais.Até que um pouco de chantilly, um beijo roubado e irritantes discussões fizessem tudo ficar confuso.História também postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.{Personagens de Miraculous não me pertencem, todos de Thomas Astruc e Jeremy Zag. Porém a Emma e o Adam são só meus} [Viagem de fim de ano, Drama, Angst, Fluffy, Aventura, Romance] Adrinette/Chlogami/Agraine +16
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Série "A Marca da Borboleta" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043499





	(Des) Harmonia

**Author's Note:**

> OIEEEEEEEEE, MEUS MIRACULERS.  
> Como prometido, aqui estou eu com um spin-off da minha fanfic principal "A Marca da Borboleta". Ela é sobre o casal Agraine, Emma Dupain-Agreste e Adam Couffaine, respectivamente filha primogênita de Marinette e Adrien e filho do Luka com uma mulher misteriosa. É o meu casal, donos do meu coração, meus perfeitos.  
> Foi muito divertido planejar esse spin-off e escrever esse primeiro capítulo. Eu espero de verdade que vocês gostem. Ele é bastante significativo e vai explorar direitinho como esses dois iniciaram esse relacionamento amoroso que eles tem e que não conseguem nem rotular.  
> Algumas coisinhas: essa spin-off vai ter três capítulos, então se configura como uma trishot. Ela é a comemoração de 10 capítulos de "A Marca da Borboleta" e uma história para quem gosta de obras relacionadas a Natal e Ano Novo. Como não tenho dinheiro para pagar um artista para desenhar meus Emma e Adam, consegui encontrar a dupla perfeita de pessoinhas reais para estrelá-los. A Emma é representada pela modelo Mia Alves, brasileiríssima e o Adam é o ator Owen Patrick Joyner que recentemente atuou como Alex em Julie and the Phantoms da Netflix (EU AMO ELE SOCORRO). Eu olho para as fotos desses dois e só consigo ver meus Adam e Emma, sério.  
> São perfeitos.  
> E as associações com Julie and the Phantoms não acabam por aqui. A icônica música da Julie e do Luke tem palco nessa história. Mas vou deixar essa referência para vcs descobrirem. Ouçam Perfect Harmony e me contem o que tem a ver com esse spin-off e nosso casal.  
> Também há um glossário aqui e está nas notas finais.  
> ENFIM, É ISSO. Vou deixá-los com nossos futuro-quase-próximo namorados...

Parada em frente ao Parkour Origines, Emma sacudiu mais uma vez a porta trancada antes de suspirar e olhar de novo a placa de “fechado para as festas de fim de ano”. Sentindo-se frustrada e derrotada, ela se virou para seus companheiros e deu de ombros. Adam se aproximou dela e olhou a placa um pouco mais de perto. Parecia ler as letras pequenas que estavam ali escritas. Raul e Thierry permaneceram quietos e de braços cruzados esperando explicações do porquê seu local _indoors_ favorito de praticar Parkour estava fechado.

“Aqui diz que só voltará a funcionar ano que vem”, informa, os lábios comprimidos.

A de cabelos preto-azulados revirou os olhos, se afastando da porta. “Estávamos aqui literalmente _ontem_ , como Sam não nos avisou que iria entrar de férias?”, reclamou.

“É Natal, Em”, Raul levantou os braços, como se estivesse assinalando o óbvio, “E não é porque viramos clientes assíduos que ele tem de nos dar satisfações. A gente vem aqui só no inverno, de qualquer maneira”.

“Nós somos os melhores clientes!”, ela retrucou, “Mesmo só aparecendo por aqui em uma parte do ano”.

Thierry deu de ombros movimentando o cabelo longo de dreads no processo. “Gente, ano que vem é em duas semanas. Podemos esperar!”, ele os lembrou, estalando os dedos para chamar-lhes a atenção, “Antes de tudo: vamos para a cafeteria?”.

Os outros três assentiram com a cabeça e eles começaram a andar, saindo do perímetro do paraíso do Parkour _indoors_ do Sam e indo em direção ao lugar que eles sempre frequentavam algumas ruas dali. O café era uma delícia e os quitutes eram fresquinhos e saborosos, só não eram melhores que os da padaria dos avós de Emma. Tomaram o caminho que havia recentemente sido limpo da neve acumulada e tentaram ser rápidos para fugir da iminente nevasca que parecia querer cair.

Retomando a fala, Thierry se voltou para o amigo ao seu lado e fez um biquinho: “Só tenho pena de você, Raul. Sem tropeçar e meter a cara nos peitos da atendente dessa vez!”.

Adam soltou uma risada alta e levou Emma no compasso. O que puxou a piada os acompanhou observando Raul levantar o dedo do meio para os três. “Vão se ferrar! É sempre a mesma história. Não se cansam de ficar lembrando de novo e de novo e de novo desse acidente?”, o moreno reclamou, ficando mais vermelho de vergonha do que de frio.

“Não!”, a única menina do grupo respondeu de imediato, ainda aos risos, “Todo mundo com quem esbarro na rua comenta sobre isso”.

“Todo mundo?”, Raul arregalou os olhos.

“Positivo”, Thierry quem confirmou, mesmo sendo uma pergunta retórica.

“Quem eu tenho pena é da atendente. Falta de respeito com ela. Ficou tão envergonhada que nunca mais se quer nos deu ‘bom dia’!”, Adam comentou, sem um pingo de sarcasmo na voz.

“Foi um dia difícil para ela!”, Emma complementou rapidamente olhando o loiro e assentindo, antes de Raul surtar à frente deles.

“Todo mundo até a Fleur?”, ele questionou.

A garota imediatamente entendeu o porquê de suas angústias.

De mil palavras que Raul falava numa base diária, noventa por cento delas eram sobre Fleur. Até onde ela tinha deduzido por observações e insinuações, o companheiro de olhos castanhos _muito_ escuros gostava _muito_ de sua amiga praticamente prima de infância. E pelo que estava entendendo, ela ter assistido ao maior mico da vida de Raul por livestream não estava exatamente nos planos dele de chama-la para sair e conquista-la.

Planos esses, inclusive, que ele tentava a todo custo envolver Emma como “cupido”. E que a incomodavam insanamente. Santo queijo, ela lá tinha cara de André O-Sorveteiro-Casamenteiro?

Adam se voltou para ele, os olhos semicerrados buscando compreensão. “Foi gravado na stream do Insta da Agreste, Raul”, informou inclinando um pouco a cabeça, “Desculpa, irmão, mas a possibilidade de ela ter visto é grande”.

“Cara...”, o moreno deixou seus ombros caírem, decepcionado.

Emma comprimiu os lábios, triste pelo companheiro. Impressionar Fleur parecia mesmo ser uma coisa importante para ele. “Raul, do fundo do coração, desculpa”, disse com um tom ameno e culpado, “Se te faz se sentir melhor, vamos parar com as brincadeiras. Esquecer esse assunto”.

O moreno, no entanto, parou quando eles estavam a cinco passos de entrar na cafeteria. Sua postura mudou à medida em que uma ideia parecia se formar em sua cabeça. Ele abriu um sorriso. Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas e Thierry cruzou os braços em reação a essa mudança de ares.

“Não”, Raul assinalou, “Você vai fazer melhor. Como um pedido de desculpas, você vai conversar com ela sobre mim e passar meu número”.

Adam revirou os olhos, de repente impaciente, entrando na frente de Emma e impedindo-a de falar qualquer coisa. Ela se assustou com os atos dele. O loiro não era de se comportar de maneira agressiva ou se mostrar incomodado com qualquer coisa. O que havia dado nele de se meter nisso e interceder por ela?

“De novo isso, cara?”, questionou, “Para de meter a Agreste nisso. Conversa com a Fleur _você_ e chame-a para sair diretamente, para variar!”.

Raul, por sua vez, estranhou a atitude do loiro. Assim como Emma! Mas ao contrário dela, ele continuou a discussão. “E quem é você para vir me falar do que eu deveria fazer?”, rebateu visivelmente incomodado, “Não é como se a gente te visse com alguma garota por aí!”.

“Isso não é da sua conta. Não estamos falando de mim, mas sim de você”, o outro retrucou, com a voz firme e a sinceridade que sempre lhe acompanhava, “ _Você_ quer a Fleur e coloca a Emma no meio para te ajudar mesmo quando está na cara que ela não quer. Até onde eu sei, Agreste não está interessada na Fleur. Ou está?”, ele se virou para a jovem quieta em seu lugar, assistindo a toda a briga atônita.

“N-não, na verdade, não”, ela respondeu um pouco tonta, “Somos... praticamente irmãs”.

“Vê?”, Adam continuou utilizando daquele momento em diante o tom sarcástico, que também era sua característica, “Então, por que Emma deveria se meter no que é da _sua_ conta?”.

O moreno o encarava assustado, o corpo muito tenso. Antes que pudesse responder, se conseguisse, Thierry soltou um suspiro alto e se colocou entre os dois. “Isso não vai nos levar a lugar _nenhum_ , parças. Só parem!”, declarou também impaciente, mas ainda calmo, “Vamos entrar na cafeteria e mudar de assunto. E os dois beberão chá. _Nada_ de café para nenhum dos dois”.

Raul e Adam baixaram a guarda, ainda, porém, se encarando com raiva. Por fim, o moreno assentiu e Thierry colocou a mão nas costas dele levemente o empurrando para frente. Os dois passaram pelas portas primeiro. Antes que o loiro os acompanhasse, no entanto, Emma o puxou pelo braço. Uma olhada no rosto dela e ele soube que o susto e quietude se transformaram em revolta. Imediatamente compreendeu o porquê de ela o impedir de se juntar aos outros.

Ele se preparou para o sermão e fez sua melhor expressão de desculpas. Não havia mais espaço para a raiva dele naquele momento.

Emma o encarava com os braços cruzados. “Couffaine, eu tinha como me defender. Não deveria ter se intrometido”, ela começou, o tom firme e raivoso.

O mais alto assentiu. “Eu sei disso _muito bem_ ”, ele respondeu voltando ao seu tom calmo de sempre, “Você não precisa de mim para isso”. Ela assentiu, seus olhos ainda o questionando. “Mas eu estava saturado dele continuar insistindo e insistindo. E Fleur também é minha ‘praticamente irmã’. É muito massa ela ter um cara que goste muito dela como Raul parece gostar, mas ela merece coisa melhor. Na verdade, _você_ merece tratamento melhor, Agreste”.

Quando ele terminou de falar, os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos, a amiga estranhamente calada enquanto parecia estuda-lo. Adam abriu lentamente um sorriso à medida em que a assistia considerar a justificativa dele e desistir de sua raiva. Ele conseguia ser bastante convincente quando lhe convinha, embora guardasse o motivo de ela se revoltar com ele para as demais vezes em que situações como essa ocorressem.

“Mas essas não são razões para ficar me defendendo, Couffaine”, ela insistiu.

O loiro deu de ombros. “Então, eu me intrometi, sim. Te defendi. Desculpa se não gostou”, rebateu, o sentimento do real pedido de perdão não chegando aos olhos dele, “É o que amigos fazem, não é? Suporte”.

A de cabelos preto-azulados revirou os olhos. “Santo queijo!”, sussurrou em derrota e puxou um sorriso de canto, como se não acreditasse já acreditando nas razões dele, “Das próximas vezes, ao menos me dá a ilusão de que consigo resolver as coisas sozinha”.

Adam soltou uma gargalhada alta pegando e segurando as mãos dela com as suas. E inclinando-se em sua direção como se fosse contar um segredo, ele espelhou o sorriso dela com um dele: “É aí que está, Agreste. Não há ilusão nenhuma. Você resolve as coisas sozinha. Eu sou só o suporte!”.

Emma sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, encabulada, em contraste com o frio que sentia. O loiro possuía as maneiras e segredos de causar aquele tipo de efeito nela. Eles se olharam pelos próximos segundos, envolvidos no ar de cumplicidade. Depois, soltando as mãos dele, ela caminhou alguns passos parando para travessamente dar-lhe um empurrão com a lateral de seu corpo e entrar na cafeteria.

Na casa dos Dupain-Agreste, Marinette tentava dar conta de três afazeres ao mesmo tempo: conversar com Alya pelo telefone, organizar a caixa de isopor com os sanduíches e doces que havia cozinhado para a viagem de trem e coordenar Louis, o filho do meio de três, na arrumação de sua mala para as duas semanas que passariam em Avoriaz Portes du Soleil, um resort que fica na cidadezinha de Morzine próxima da divisa da França com a Suíça.

Eles teriam que sair para a estação de trem em três horas e ela estava no auge da loucura com os preparativos que haviam ficado para cima da hora.

E as pessoas ainda diziam que viagem de fim de ano era para puro e total descanso.

“Há! É porque eles não são chefes de família de três crianças e uma caixa cheia de kwamis”, resmungou sem perceber que havia sido em voz alta, um bico contrariado nos lábios.

A mulher percebeu que havia interrompido a melhor amiga na ligação e que nem estava prestando atenção nas palavras dela quando ouviu um “é o que, amiga?” sair do celular. Ela quase deixou o eletrônico cair na caixa de isopor à frente dela em cima do balcão. Estava profundamente envergonhada.

“Perdão, Al. Não importa o que eu acabei de falar”, disse encolhendo os ombros de culpa, “Eu fiquei perdida em pensamentos e não escutei as últimas coisas que você disse”.

“Maluca com as coisas da viagem, não é?”, ela ouviu Alya deduzir e soltar um grunhido que parecia uma bronca, “Mari, você tinha me dito que podia conversar!”.

“E eu posso. Estou acostumada em fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, você sabe disso!”, ela se defendeu, o bico voltando aos seus lábios.

“Aham...”, a morena concordou do outro lado da linha, o tom desconfiado, “Vou resumir: você lembra minha que mãe estava muito estranha nos últimos dois meses?”, retornou a contar com Marinette fazendo sons de concordância e de ‘por favor, continue’, “Então... acontece que ela estava planejando uma festa para reunir toda a família...”.

E a de cabelos preto-azulados parou de prestar atenção novamente quando ouviu Louis chama-la do alto da escada. Se aproximou rapidamente com o celular encostado na orelha e encontrou-o segurando um casaco para neve em uma mão e uma calça de moletom na outra.

“Quantas calças e quantos casacos?”, ele questionou com os ombros caídos e confusão nos olhos verdes.

“... e vai acontecer no dia de Natal e no dia de Ano Novo”, Alya continuou na ligação, presa em sua própria linha de raciocínio e alheia à desatenção da amiga no que ela estava falando.

Marinette tampou a entrada de voz do celular para responder à Louis: “Depende, querido, você vai usar cada um por dois dias seguidos?”.

“Eu acho que casacos e calças não são como cuecas que você usa uma por dia e troca no dia seguinte”, ele respondeu imediatamente, dando de ombros.

“Aí está sua resposta”, ela abriu um sorriso largo para ele, “Só contar quantos são necessários para duas semanas”. Louis assentiu com a cabeça e desapareceu quarto a dentro.

Ela se voltou à amiga na ligação, caminhando de volta à cozinha. “E é por isso que eu, Nino e os gêmeos não poderemos viajar com vocês e o restante do esquadrão nesse fim de ano”, ouviu-a informar do outro lado da linha.

Foi como se a mulher tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Ela parou na porta do cômodo, a expressão estupefata no rosto. “O que?”, ela questionou, “Por que?”.

Alya soltou um suspiro: “Você não estava ouvindo de novo, não é? Não vou repetir”, anunciou com um pouco de raiva no tom, “Não poderemos ir à Avoriaz com vocês. Minha mãe passou tempo demais planejando reunir a família nos feriados para que eu diga ‘não’ a ela”.

“Al, nós passamos o ano inteiro planejando essa viagem!”, Marinette a relembrou, novamente contrariada, “Isso também é tempo demais”.

Nesse momento, a porta da frente da casa foi aberta e um animado Hugo entrou saltitando com uma garrafa grande de suco nos bracinhos de três anos. Havia uma Tikki sorridente enrolada nos fios preto-azulados do cabelo dele, extasiada pela fofura do pequeno. Adrien entrou em seguida carregando sacolas de mercado com um Plagg agitado dentro de uma delas, muito provavelmente procurando as rodas de camembert recém-compradas.

“Mamãe!”, Hugo gritou ao chegar perto dela, “As bebidas para a viagem estão aqui!”.

“Bom, amiga, se você estivesse prestando atenção, saberia que essa festa da minha mãe era uma surpresa e que por isso, não tinha como a gente saber e nem como escolher qual evento participar, sendo que os dois foram planejados com antecedência”, a morena rebateu na ligação, afiada como uma navalha.

Se ela tiver ouvido o auto-anúncio que seu sobrinho fez, não deu a entender.

Marinette olhou para ele imediatamente e abriu um sorriso largo, não sabendo muito bem em qual situação prestar atenção: em Alya, que já estava chateada por sua falta de foco, ou o filho que estava muito animado pela ida ao mercado e com a viagem. Em seguida, encarou o marido e gesticulou com a boca sem emitir nenhum som: “É a Alya”.

Notando o sufoco que a esposa estava passando, Adrien se aproximou do filho mais novo e se inclinou para ele: “Vamos guardar as garrafas na caixa de isopor para ajudar a mamãe, filhote. Depois falamos com ela”, o convidou com um tom calmo.

“Okay!”, o pequeno gritou de novo, os olhos azuis brilhando.

“Meu herói!”, a mulher gesticulou com os lábios de novo para o marido que, por sua vez, enviou uma piscadela de olho sedutoramente como resposta.

Totalmente concentrada na ligação, então, ela soltou o ar pela boca, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto sentia a culpa adentrar junto com o tom ríspido da melhor amiga. “É, eu sei, perdão de novo”, sussurrou.

Alya baixou a guarda e suspirou. “Mari, está tudo bem, só seja sincera comigo quando eu te ligar e você estiver ocupada. Eu teria te informado por mensagem”, insistiu com mais paciência, “Fleur e Gaël foram se encontrar com os amigos e contar isso. Eu tenho que sair agora...”, completou e depois retomou a fala: “Ah, quase ia me esquecendo: não se preocupe com o preço das diárias do resort. Nino e eu pagaremos nossa parte, mesmo não usufruindo”.

“Obrigada por avisar, amiga”, Marinette sussurrou, “E mil desculpas”.

“Deixa de se justificar, Mari. Águas passadas. Enfim, ótima viagem. Nos mande fotos e um lindo souvenir”, a morena falou antes de desligar.

A de cabelos preto-azulados afastou o celular da orelha e voltou a caminhar, completando seu caminho à cozinha para encontrar Adrien, Hugo e Tikki terminando de organizar a caixa de isopor. Quanto à Plagg, ele estava muito ocupado namorando os pedaços de camembert dispostos pela roda que acabara de abrir para poder ajudar em alguma coisa para a viagem. Típico do kwami da destruição.

Assim que ela se aproximou, Adrien abriu um sorriso largo enquanto pegava os sucos e refrigerantes que Hugo lhe estendia. Marinette correspondeu-lhe com um contido.

“Fazendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo de novo, não é?”, ele comentou com serenidade.

Ela deu de ombros chegando perto do filho mais novo e passando a mão nos cabelos preto-azulados curtos dele. O pequeno estava muito entretido com a organização que Tikki fazia dentro da caixa de isopor para esboçar alguma reação ao carinho da mãe.

“Talvez da próxima vez não deixemos coisas para cima da hora”, rebateu encarando o marido e franzindo os lábios.

O loiro soltou uma risadinha. Foi Plagg quem respondeu, no entanto, de dentro da caixa em formato de roda. Um grunhido manhoso foi solto antes que palavras fossem ditas: “Em cima da hora, Bug? Me poupe. Faltam três horas. Você está surtando sozinha”.

“O que meu querido companheiro quer dizer, Marinette, mas falhou horrivelmente no quesito gentileza...”, Tikki se pronunciou flutuando de dentro para cima da caixa, o cenho franzido em direção ao local onde o kwami negro se situava. O tom estava repleto de sarcasmo, uma atitude incomum da kwami da criação, que sempre levava as coisas muito a sério. “É que por ser uma viagem de fim de ano, o importante é relaxar e aproveitar, mesmo que as coisas saiam um pouquinho do controle”, ela continuou com um sorriso pequeno e meigo nos lábios vermelhos.

A de cabelos preto-azulados voltou seu olhar de Tikki para Adrien, uma expressão desgostosa, porém um pouco divertida no rosto. “Ei, não olhe para mim”, ele disse levantando os braços em rendição, o sorriso de canto enfeitando o rosto com travessura, “São eles quem estão falando e estão certos. Pronto, agora você pode me acusar por ter concordado”.

Marinette revirou os olhos. “Okay, okay. Talvez eu tenha exagerado tentando abraçar o mundo”, ela admitiu, “Mas eu queria e quero que possamos nos ausentar de casa sem ter de enfrentar problemas mais tarde”.

“Sei disso”, o loiro concordou pegando mais uma garrafa das mãos de Hugo e entregando à Tikki dentro da caixa, “E ainda bem que Alya também sabe disso. O que ela queria no telefone, inclusive?”.

“Dar uma notícia nada boa”, a mulher respondeu, se ajeitando para começar a falar.

No mesmo momento, interrompendo a conversa dos dois e parecendo não estar ciente de nada do que estavam conversando, o filho mais novo bateu palmas com muita animação. “Terminamos de arrumar a caixa de isopor!”, anunciou encarando ambos os pais com expectativa.

Tikki espelhou as palmas dele como apreciação pelo trabalho bem feito. Marinette levantou um dedo para Adrien pedindo que ele esperasse e se abaixou ao nível de altura de Hugo. “Muito bom, campeão. Agora quero que você vá para seu banheiro se aprontar para o banho. Papai já vai subir para te ajudar”, disse em um tom firme e convidativo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância rapidamente e saiu correndo porta da cozinha afora. A mulher aproveitou para contar tudo que Alya havia lhe falado por telefone enquanto os dois tampavam a caixa de isopor e a levavam para a sala colocando-a junto às malas prontas. Os dois kwamis acompanharam os portadores, se ajeitando no sofá da sala.

“Okay, realmente não é nada bom para nós”, Adrien comentou, “Mas estou contente que eles vão reunir a família toda”.

“É, verdade!”, a de cabelos preto-azulados concordou com um aceno de cabeça, “Mas você sabe quem vai ficar muito decepcionada, né?”.

O loiro cruzou os braços, soltando um suspiro. “Emma”, respondeu, “Ela estava realmente animada para reunir todo mundo em Avoriaz nesse fim de ano”.

Uma hora repleta de chás, cafés e donuts depois, os dois companheiros de Parkour foram embora para dar lugar a Gaël, Fleur e Ambre. Emma e Adam se entreolharam quando acompanharam os dois grupos se encontrarem na porta e Raul se demorar demais para cumprimentar Fleur, claramente desejando dizer mais do que só “bom dia”. No fim, Thierry o arrastou para seguirem seus caminhos enquanto a morena os assistia ir embora claramente confusa e Gaël e Ambre faziam comentários.

Antes que o trio pudesse se sentar com eles, a de cabelos preto-azulados cochichou para o amigo, o cenho franzido: “Acha que ele iria finalmente convidá-la para sair?”.

Adam deu de ombros. “Não tenho ideia”, respondeu, “Sinceramente não acho que ele tenha essa coragem”.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça notando que Ambre se sentava ao lado do primo e os gêmeos traziam o cardápio para a mesa. “Raul estava muito estranho”, Fleur puxou o assunto, ajeitando os óculos em cima do nariz, “O que vocês fizeram com ele para que ele agisse daquele jeito?”.

Gaël revirou os olhos, fazendo o próximo comentário diretamente para Emma: “Acho que ele foi picado pela aranha radioativa da coragem”. A outra soltou uma risada, entendendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Os sentimentos de Raul sobre Fleur eram óbvios para todos do círculo de amigos, menos para a Césaire-Lahiffe. Aparentemente, ela só enxergava o praticante de Parkour como um amigo de Emma, no máximo alguém com quem podia trocar ideias. E o irmão dela adorava usar a situação como motivo para fazer piadas.

A morena soltou um suspiro impaciente para Gaël e passou a olhar o cardápio. Ambre a assistiu com um sorriso consolador nos lábios, mesmo que ela não estivesse vendo-a no momento. Os cinco ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto os que acabaram de chegar escolhiam o que iam comer e beber. Uma vez que fizeram seus pedidos no balcão e voltaram para a mesa, Fleur olhou diretamente para Emma e Adam. Eles estavam discutindo algum assunto interno e fazendo piadas, algo provavelmente sobre esportes radicais, que ela não estava lá muito interessada.

“Okay, antes que vocês dois comecem a falar incessantemente sobre a viagem a Avoriaz como eu sei que irão, Gaël e eu temos um anúncio a fazer”, ela iniciou o assunto e cutucou o irmão gêmeo, calando-se logo após.

O moreno a olhou como se ela tivesse cinco orelhas na testa. “Então, a bomba sou eu que tenho que lançar?”, questionou incrédulo e revoltado, “Só espero que você saiba que os estilhaços também vão te atingir, Mulher de Ferro”.

Ambre soltou uma risada e Adam e Emma se entreolharam, achando a situação mais estranha do que engraçada. “É algo tão grave assim?”, o loiro questionou.

Gaël soltou um suspiro ainda encarando uma Fleur muda. “Okay... Vovó Césaire ligou hoje de manhã e mamãe contou sobre nossa viagem de fim de ano. Ela simplesmente surtou e disse que não podíamos nos ausentar durante as duas semanas, que estava planejando uma grande festa surpresa de Natal para reunir toda a família – e quando digo isso, é toda a família mesmo, desde as das nossas tias por parte de mãe quanto as das do nosso pai, é tipo insano”, ele fez uma pausa para respirar. “Enfim, a conclusão é: não nos matem, especialmente você, Em, mas não poderemos fazer a viagem”, finalizou.

Foi como se a de cabelos preto-azulados tivesse recebido um tapa na cara. Ela arregalou os olhos, assimilando as palavras dele com lentidão. “O que?”, disse com uma careta, “Vocês não podem nos abandonar assim!”.

“Okay, eu não estava esperando por isso!”, o loiro ao lado dela murmurou pausadamente e baixinho, o cenho franzido.

Concentrada, Ambre colocou a mão no queixo, “Então, de todas as pessoas que viajarão, vocês dois serão os únicos adolescentes a irem?”.

Adam olhou para ela. “É isso mesmo, maninha”, lhe abriu um sorriso pequeno, o tom de voz ainda mais baixo do que o normal.

“Cara, isso é meio solitário”, a morena complementou, juntando os ombros. Emma concordou com um aceno de cabeça frenético em direção à mais nova do grupo, como se dissesse “né?”.

“Não é como se nós tivéssemos alguma escolha, amiga”, Fleur se pronunciou, rebatendo a incredulidade dela com um pouco de agressividade, “Era uma surpresa da vovó, não tinha como desmarcamos com vocês com antecedência e também não tem como deixar ela de lado”.

A Dupain-Agreste os encarou de novo, no entanto não parecia prestar atenção mais nas palavras deles. “Isso é ridículo”, disse em tom raivoso, “Vocês sabem quanto tempo estivemos planejando essa viagem!”.

Gaël soltou um suspiro: “Em, por favor, é nossa avó... mamãe não queria ter de dizer ‘não’ a ela”.

A amiga semicerrou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder, porém o loiro, que também estava decepcionado e porém, sabia como melhor proceder, colocou a mão no ombro dela chamando sua atenção antes: “Agreste, eu acho que não adianta discutir ou insistir”, a informou com os lábios comprimidos.

Isso a fez parar um pouco para raciocinar. Ela estava mesmo exagerando e agindo como uma criança mimada. Emma soltou um suspiro enquanto o olhava, para logo depois assentir. “Eu só queria que todos nós ficássemos juntos nesse fim de ano”, revelou com menos raiva e mais chateação, “É Avoriaz! Um resort com snowboarding, ski, sauna e fontes termais. Um literal paraíso de neve. É a maneira perfeita de encerrar 2043!”.

“Nós sabemos e pedimos desculpas por ter de dar bolo em vocês”, Gaël abaixou o olhar, o tom triste.

“Sim”, Fleur concordou olhando o irmão por uns segundos e voltando-se para Emma, “E bom, tenho certeza que você não vai ficar sozinha. Quando se trata de snowboarding, você e Adam ficam insuportáveis”.

Ambre assentiu, arregalando os olhos. “Isso é _muito_ verdade!”, soltou em concordância. O loiro se voltou a ela de novo e a olhou com óbvia intenção de provocação. Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele deu um peteleco em seu braço e soltou um baixo “ai!”.

Satisfeito, ele se voltou à amiga de óculos. “Ah... eu tenho uma lista comprida de coisas que te fazem insuportável também, Fleur, mas você não me vê abrindo a boca, vê?”, comentou com puro sarcasmo.

Gaël soltou uma gargalhada. “Desculpa, mana, mas ele tem razão em parte disso”, se pronunciou juntando os ombros como se levasse a sério o pedido de desculpas.

Fleur revirou os olhos. Emma, por sua vez, estava com os braços cruzados, não se deixando levar pelo clima mais leve que tinha se instalado com os comentários e risos. Ainda estava desapontada e frustrada. “Não ficarei sozinha, mas não será o mesmo do que com todo mundo reunido. Vocês sabem o quanto nos divertimos juntos nas pistas”, disse e complementou com impulsividade: “E vocês sabem que Adam consegue ser bastante irritante, de vez em quando”.

O sorriso do loiro se desmanchou no exato momento. “É o que?”, questionou voltando-se diretamente para ela.

Daquela vez, foi ele quem teve dificuldade e lerdeza para assimilar as palavras. O que ele havia feito de “irritante” para Emma falar algo assim? De onde isso estava vindo?

Fleur abriu levemente a boca olhando para Gaël e Ambre; a pequena por sua vez estava segurando o riso. Ah, aquele não estava sendo um bom dia para falar a primeira coisa que viesse na cabeça, definitivamente.

Observando a expressão assustada e questionadora do amigo, ela mesma estava em choque. Foi como se tivesse se dado conta somente naquele momento do que havia falado. E o resultado foi pura vergonha.

“Ah, para, Couffaine! Você sabe que eu estou brincando”, a jovem se justificou não sabendo mais o que dizer, as bochechas vermelhas.

“Sério, Agreste?”, ele rebateu com calma, “Passamos praticamente 24 horas por dia em sete dias da semana juntos e agora você não quer passar tempo sozinha comigo porque eu sou irritante?”.

Emma se encolheu um pouco.

Para ser honesto consigo, Adam não estava realmente chateado ou magoado com ela por ter lhe chamado assim. No entanto, ele estava incomodado com o porquê disso tudo. Ele era realmente irritante aos olhos dela e por isso, fingia se divertir ao lado dele e gostar de sua presença? Se sim, esse era um ponto importante e ele gostaria que ela fosse mais clara e honesta com relação a isso.

Fleur, Gaël e Ambre se entreolharam, os três muito surpresos com a repentina mudança de ares e eventos em um encontro normal deles na cafeteria.

“Agora quem está exagerando?”, a mais nova comentou com os olhos arregalados.

“Os nervos estão à flor da pele hoje”, Gaël respondeu, os lábios comprimidos.

“Espero que essa não seja um trocadilho com meu nome, idiota”, Fleur retrucou bebendo um pouco de seu café e assistindo a discussão inofensiva, mas irritante dos dois amigos.

“Eu disse ‘de vez em quando’!”, Emma tentou se defender encarando a revolta estampada no rosto dele com culpa, “Não sei nem porque se incomodou com isso, Adam. Não é como fosse grave o que eu falei”.

O loiro continuou a encará-la por mais uns segundos, silencioso e confuso. Então, lentamente, à medida que os pensamentos dele tomavam um rumo que só ele compreendia, um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios. Em resposta, ele se aproximou bastante dela proferindo as seguintes palavras em tom baixo: “Você vai pagar sua língua nessa viagem, Agreste!”, ameaçou.

Isso a fez ficar mais vermelha. No entanto, não era pela vergonha ou pela culpa que a acometia, ou até mesmo por aquela situação estar sendo presenciada pelos seus amigos; mas sim pela proximidade entre os dois, o aparente tom ambíguo das palavras dele e a rouquidão que a voz dele adquiriu nos últimos segundos.

Emma piscou os olhos. De onde essa atitude de Adam estava vindo?

Três horas depois, a família Dupain-Agreste, os Couffaine, Kagami, Chloè, Max e Kim estavam acomodados no trem onde viajariam por quase quatro horas em direção à estação Lausanne. Lá, pegariam um novo trem para a estação Saint Maurice em Morzine e seguiriam de carro para Avoriaz, completando mais duas horas. Graças aos quitutes, sanduíches e bebidas preparados, além das brincadeiras e momentos de soneca com direito ao pequeno Hugo tirando suspiros de todos ao redor, a viagem foi tranquila e eles chegaram ao anoitecer no resort, completamente exaustos e procurando se acomodarem para dormir.

Durante a viagem, tudo se resolveu naturalmente e sem necessidade de conversas entre Emma e Adam. Não havia mais tensão ou o título de “irritante” assombrando o tempo que passavam juntos. Foi como se a pequena discussão nunca houvesse existido. Durante as conversas animadas entre si e os momentos em grupo, as expectativas para os momentos de snowboard se tornaram cada vez mais altas e o assunto entre eles fluía tão bem que Emma se arrependeu instantaneamente por ter feito tanto drama naquela manhã sobre a ausência dos gêmeos e por tê-lo chamado de irritante.

Parecia que Adam estava certo e ela já estava pagando a língua.

Ela sinceramente esperava que ele continuasse deixando isso para lá, já que a tensão já havia passado e a ameaça já estava fazendo efeito e se concretizando.

Na manhã seguinte, Emma acordou com um pulo sem se incomodar em checar as horas no relógio e se guiando pelos fracos raios solares que entravam pela janela. O céu estava muito azul e a neve parecia profunda. Perfeito para um pouco de diversão e adrenalina! Ela abriu suas malas com rapidez e tirou de lá suas roupas de snowboard, junto aos equipamentos de segurança e sua prancha.

Estava extasiada. Era naquele momento que sua viagem iria começar de verdade.

Escancarando a porta do seu quarto de fim de ano, ela adentrou o corredor com velocidade e animação dando de cara com Adam ao final dele sentado em uma das poltronas. Ele também estava vestido para neve e também segurava a prancha dele nos braços, o sorriso de canto travesso enfeitando o rosto.

“Pensei que nunca fosse acordar, Agreste”, ele comentou se levantando.

Revirando os olhos, ela se aproximou dele agarrando sua mão e puxando-o levemente em direção às escadas, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder à provocação.

Na sala de jantar e cozinha ao final dos últimos degraus, ela pôde sentir o cheiro delicioso do café da manhã sendo preparado. Eram os deliciosos roscas, pães e tipos variados de queijos de sua mãe. A possibilidade de ficar para o café da manhã e aproveitar os comes e bebes deliciosos preparados pela matriarca quase a fizeram mudar de ideia do que queria fazer inicialmente. Ela chacoalhou a dúvida com uma balançada de cabeça chamando um pouco a atenção e uma franzida de cenho de Adam.

Com um sorriso amarelo, ela apontou o ambiente com a mão discretamente e ele assentiu, aceitando o convite velado para a fuga que fariam. Os dois amigos colocaram parte da cabeça primeiro no cômodo de modo a vasculhar o local e verificar se ninguém os estava olhando. Sabiam que se Marinette os visse saindo antes do café da manhã, seriam obrigados a sentar e a comer com todos primeiro.

Vendo somente Luka sentado à mesa de jantar, Adam soltou a respiração que estava presa. “É só o meu pai”, ele sussurrou, “Vamos”.

Ambos entraram no cômodo e passaram pela mesa. O homem ergueu o olhar da revista que tinha em mãos e os observou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Pega no flagra, Emma colocou um dedo nos lábios pedindo silêncio a ele e depois apontou para a escada. Ele assentiu, compreendendo perfeitamente a atitude estranha deles e apontou para a comida em cima da mesa, enchendo rapidamente dois copos descartáveis com café e entregando para eles. Sorrindo, Adam estendeu a mão para que o pai batesse com a dele em um gesto de cumplicidade e pegou os copos enquanto Emma pegava alguns quitutes.

Os dois estavam fora do chalé mais rápido e livres do que esperavam.

E com café da manhã garantido.

Apesar da tremenda quantidade de protestos de Emma, Adam conseguiu arrastá-la para uma das pistas intermediárias. A louca por adrenalina e irresponsável que era sua amiga havia quase conseguido convencê-lo de subir mais com o teleférico para a área avançada de snowboarding, só para que ele tivesse a satisfação de assisti-la se borrar de medo e morder a língua. As pistas eram aterrorizantes e tinham tantos obstáculos que ele sabia que não conseguiriam finalizá-las sem pelo menos um braço quebrado. Seu lado sensível, portanto, falou mais alto: a área intermediária era mais segura para aqueles que praticavam de modo recreativo.

Ainda mais esses dois que não tocavam em uma prancha desde o Natal passado.

O bico que ela fez durou desde a compra do passe para a área de ski até a saída da cabine do teleférico e caminhada para o topo da pista. Adam passou toda a trajetória com um sorriso relaxado no rosto, o que a fez ficar com mais raiva.

Nenhum comentário sobre o tempo frio nem a possibilidade de nevasca no topo da montanha, nem mesmo quando eles presenciaram um cara perder o controle de seu trenó e sair rolando o restante do percurso.

Antes que ela pudesse descer a pista desgostosa com ele, o loiro se aproximou dela e colocou a mão no ombro da jovem para chamar-lhe a atenção. Foi recepcionado com um cenho franzido e boca retorcida, suas bochechas vermelhas pelo frio. Teve vontade de rir de novo, porém se controlou.

“Você sabe que eu não fiz aquilo por mal, né?”, começou olhando-a atentamente, “Eu estava realmente preocupado com a nossa segurança. Especialmente quando nós dois não praticamos snowboarding há meses”.

Emma sustentou o olhar dele por alguns segundos antes de bufar. “Corta essa, Couffaine. Você fez e está fazendo isso para dar o troco por eu ter te chamado de irritante ontem”, retrucou, “Ah, e pelo motivo de sempre: o puro prazer que você tem em me desafiar!”.

Adam arqueou a sobrancelha mantendo contato visual e a observando. Tentava entender se ela estava de fato com raiva dele ou se havia criado uma birra só para provoca-lo, devido ao que aconteceu no dia anterior. Sua resposta veio quando ela puxou um leve sorriso travesso de canto.

Era quase invisível, mas estava ali.

“Você acha mesmo isso?”, questionou cruzando os braços, com ar divertido.

A de cabelos preto-azulados revirou os olhos sabendo que ele já havia notado sua falta de raiva. Depois, deixou seu sorriso se alargar e o empurrou levemente com a mão enluvada. “Não acho que seja seu objetivo supremo, mas eu tenho certeza que você gosta de me desafiar e contrariar. E você disse que eu ia pagar minha língua”, respondeu, sincera.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando. “Eu realmente gosto”, abriu um sorriso presunçoso, “É divertido te ver dar aquela leve surtada e querer provar o contrário”.

Emma o empurrou de novo, a boca um pouco aberta de incredulidade fingida. Ele estava claramente evitando o assunto do “irritante”. Porém, ao invés de explicitar isso, ela foi pela área mais fácil. Talvez fosse melhor ela evitar e ignorar também.

“Ei, eu não surto. Idiota!”, resmungou.

“Sim, você surta”, ele soltou uma risada de satisfação e ela revirou os olhos. Levantando as mãos, ele fingiu se render da briga: “Enfim, eu te peço desculpas não pedindo desculpas”.

“E eu dei uma leve surtada não dando uma leve surtada”, ela confessou espelhando a risada dele por uns segundos e ficando mais séria depois, “Eu só... você sabe que eu gosto de desafios e eu sou viciada em...”.

“Adrenalina?”, ele sugeriu antes que ela terminasse, a cortando.

“Snowboard”, ela completou corrigindo-o e reprovando-o com o olhar.

Adam soltou mais uma risada. “Você sabe que é uma viciada em adrenalina”, assinalou.

“Não sou!”, ela rebateu cruzando os braços. Ele a continuou olhando com o sorriso presunçoso, como se esperasse que ela admitisse. No fim, soltou um suspiro, derrotada, “Eu sou não sou viciada em adrenalina”.

O loiro passou o braço pelos ombros dela, apontando para rampas dispostas em alguns locais e corrimões em outros ao longo da pista. “Façamos um trato, então, Agreste”, começou, “Desça a pista atravessando os obstáculos do jeito que só você faz e se conseguir, amanhã subimos para uma das pistas avançadas”.

Emma o olhou com seriedade, o brilho da agitação dançando em seus olhos. “Sério?”, disse, “Mas o que você ganha com esse trato?”, o tom desconfiado.

Adam comprimiu os lábios. “Nada, na verdade”, respondeu, “Por que tenho que ganhar algo?”.

A outra semicerrou os olhos, ainda desconfiada e o encarando sem se incomodar com a proximidade dos dois. “Está tão convencido assim que eu vou ter sucesso para não se incomodar em exigir alguma coisa?”, perguntou, “Ou está fazendo isso para me desafiar de novo?”.

“Oh, Agreste, eu estou te desafiando. Esse é o ponto principal de um trato, não?”, provocou se inclinando e assim ficando ainda mais próximo do rosto dela. A de cabelos preto-azulados revirou os olhos. “Okay, se te deixa mais confortável, digamos que se eu ganhar, você fica me devendo um favor ou eu tenho um pedido a fazer... seja lá o nome que queira dar”, disse.

Emma, no entanto, não parecia mais confortável. “Um pedido ou favor... tipo, qualquer coisa?”, questionou incomodada, “Isso é injusto e perigoso, Couffaine”.

Adam soltou uma risada. Embora estivesse sendo colocado contra a parede por ela, ele se sentia relaxado. Ter o corpo dela abraçado ao dele naquele frio o aqueceu aos pouquinhos. “Bom, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada agora”, rebateu calmamente, “De qualquer forma, é você quem está insistindo para que eu tenha minha parte no trato. Estou muito de boa em estar em desvantagem”.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto lentamente abria um sorriso travesso no rosto. “Okay, não vou mais discutir”, deu para trás com um ar convencido, “Afinal, amanhã nós vamos às pistas avançadas ou meu nome não é Emma Dupain-Agreste”.

O loiro retirou os braços dos ombros dela, se afastando de modo a deixá-la livre. Em seu rosto, havia o sorriso sarcástico característico dele. “É claro que vamos”, concordou, o tom pesado, “E hm... acabei de pensar no que quero como minha parte do trato: escolher seu novo nome”.

“Feito”, ela deu uma piscadela antes de ajustar no rosto os óculos para neve que usava e se despediu com um sorriso largo.

Adam a assistiu se afastar. No meio do curto caminho à beirada do início da pista, Emma ajeitou a touca que usava enquanto praticamente dançava enquanto andava. Sem pensar muito, ele acompanhou esses movimentos com o olhar, achando fofa a forma como ela ficava animada com desafios e como seus quadris refletiam isso. E como o casaco e calça que ela escolhera usar ficaram justos em suas curvas. Claro que grande parte dessa dança que ela fazia se devia à profundidade da neve e a dificuldade em andar até onde queria. Mas não era como se isso tirasse a beleza da cena.

Ela se abaixou para encaixar suas botas na prancha de snowboard e voltou seu olhar concentrado para o percurso que faria na pista abaixo de si. Exposta, o vento passou a balançar os longos cabelos preto-azulados dela fazendo-os chicotearem seus braços e costa. Ali, ela estava à mercê da natureza e tinha o desafio de controla-la a seu favor.

“Estou logo atrás de você”, o loiro a informou, indicando a pista com a cabeça.

A jovem se voltou para ele, as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas por conta do vento frio. Ele sorriu ao notar esses detalhes dela, mesmo com os cabelos chicoteando seu rosto e a impedindo de falar por uns segundos. “Aproveite o show”, disse simplesmente depois de domar os fios e os ajeitar na touca.

Pegando rapidamente sua própria prancha e se aproximando de onde ela estava, ele a assistiu dar o impulso e saltar para a pista de neve. Após segundos no ar, Emma pousou perfeitamente e ganhou velocidade, deixando seus braços abertos para garantir o equilíbrio. Antes de perde-la de vista e ele próprio segui-la, a vislumbrou ir em direção a um dos obstáculos e atravessá-lo com uma manobra muito bem feita.

Adam ajeitou seus óculos no rosto abrindo um sorriso maravilhado. Ela fazia aquilo parecer tão fácil. E era do mesmo jeito com Parkour. Uma vez que a Agreste se dispunha a fazer alguma coisa, seja porque queria ou porque estava sob a pressão de um desafio, ela se agarrava a isso e o fazia até o fim, muitas das vezes mostrando que dominava. Era do jeito que ela era: parecendo ser naturalmente boa em qualquer coisa que se propunha.

Conectando suas botas à sua prancha, então, o loiro se agachou e pulou dando o impulso necessário para entrar na pista com velocidade. Ele já sabia que sua amiga iria ganhar e conseguir sua parte no trato. E ele não se importava nem um pouco de perder. Só havia pulado pelo puro prazer de segui-la e de ela posteriormente jogar na cara dele que cumpriu o trato e que os dois iriam às pistas avançadas no dia seguinte.

Antes de encarar aquelas monstruosidades de pistas, no entanto, ele prezaria pela segurança deles e a faria praticar nas intermediárias primeiro como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Horas depois, Adam e Emma passaram pela porta da cafeteria mais próxima. Haviam passado toda a tarde subindo e descendo as diversas pistas intermediárias, fazendo todas as trajetórias e manobras que podiam, e estavam exaustos, além de estarem morrendo de frio e desejando intensamente um bom copo de chocolate quente, muito quente, quase fumegante. Se aproximando do balcão, os dois se separaram: Adam designado a fazer os pedidos e Emma a ocupar uma mesa. Dez minutos depois, no máximo, os dois já estavam um à frente do outro com suas canecas tamanho gigante e o monte perfeitamente feito com chantilly.

“Você realmente não está desapontado por ter perdido da maneira tão ruim como perdeu?”, a de cabelos preto-azulados começou entre um gole e outro do chocolate. O jeito que havia falado tinha um tom tão casual, especialmente quando o olhava e assoprava o líquido inocentemente, que era como se ela estivesse falando sobre o tempo ou sobre sua rotina escolar.

Adam soltou uma risada sem graça, incapaz de ignorar a provocação. “Não estou desapontado, Agreste”, afirmou de maneira tranquila.

E estava sendo sincero, afinal havia conseguido o que queria: a amiga saíra daquela tarde de snowboarding mais preparada para enfrentar as pistas avançadas. Quebrar um braço no dia seguinte, pelo menos, ela não iria.

Ela deu de ombros, segurando a caneca com as duas mãos. Depois, soltou uma risadinha. “Desculpa, é só que eu não consigo acreditar...”, acrescentou.

O loiro assentiu. “Faz sentido, é a segunda vez que você me faz a mesma pergunta desde que você cumpriu sua parte no trato”, apontou de maneira sarcástica e bebeu um gole de seu próprio chocolate, saboreando o chantilly.

Emma continuou com as risadinhas. “Mas...”, disse enfática levantando um dedo, uma expressão provocativa no rosto, “Eu preciso admitir que você conseguiu aproveitar muito mais os obstáculos para manobras do que eu. Elas foram incríveis, Couffaine!”.

Adam levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se questionasse a veracidade das palavras dela. “Agreste, eu realmente estou de boa em perder”, ele disse fazendo pausas entre as palavras. Em resposta, ela revirou os olhos.

“Estou falando sério”, insistiu ficando séria e o olhando nos olhos, “Você foi muito massa naquelas pistas hoje... e com a ideia do trato e tudo... Só...”, e soltando ar pela boca, completou: “Obrigada, Adam”.

Espelhando a seriedade dela, o loiro a ficou olhando quando ela se calou. Havia um leve rubor nas bochechas dela e ele sabia que eram devido ao momento e suas palavras, visto que o frio não os alcançava dentro da cafeteria. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes dela refletiam a sinceridade do que havia sido dito e ele se percebeu pensando o quanto eles eram lindos. Ela parecia tão inspiradora olhando para ele dessa forma. Ele estava um tanto quanto... hipnotizado.

No fim, ele abriu seu típico sorriso de canto. “Não foi nada, Agreste”, respondeu no mesmo tom que o dela alargando a pequena bolha que eles criaram sem querer. Segundos depois, foi a vez dele de tomar o gole de chocolate casualmente: “Quer dizer, então, que o título de ‘irritante’ não é mais meu?”, perguntou.

Emma foi arrancada da bolha com um tapa de luva. Ela ainda o encarava, mas naquele momento só havia incredulidade. “É sério que você não superou isso?”, questionou.

“Não é nada disso”, o loiro falsamente negou, balançando a cabeça, “É só que esse título é algo importante para sair se atribuindo a qualquer outra pessoa”.

A amiga continuou o encarando, se recusando a responder. Havia uma expressão séria e revoltada em seu rosto e ela se manteve assim por vários segundos. Lentamente, Adam deixou que seu sorriso largo se abrisse revelando a ela que ele só a estava provocando, como sempre. Em um movimento rápido, então, ela pegou um punhado de chantilly da caneca dele com o dedo e enlameou a ponta do nariz dele, soltando uma gargalhada no processo.

Sem ele saber muito o porquê, o coração dele deu um salto.

E ao olhar Emma, foi como se ele estivesse a enxergando pela primeira vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham e que dão uma chance a esse universo que desenvolvi com base em Miraculous.  
> PARA AQUELES QUE GOSTARAM E QUEREM MAIS: O link para "A Marca da Borboleta" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701655?view_full_work=true .  
> CLIQUEM E LEEM, ME DEEM UMA CHANCEZINHA.
> 
> Glossário:  
> Kagami é o nome da Kyoko na versão francesa e americana.  
> Morzine é o nome de uma cidade pequena perto da divisa entre a França e a Suíça.  
> Avoriaz Portes du Soleil é um resort de ski e snowboard que existe de verdade próximo de Morzine na França.  
> Lausanne e Saint Maurice são estações de trem que existem de verdade na França.  
> Parjour Originnes é o nome de um local fictício para se praticar Parkour nos interiores.


End file.
